Selvage
by GladApple
Summary: He has an illness no one has seen before except a mad man that only one man has access to. And Kagome will do anything to save his life before time is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Selvage**: He has an illness no one has seen before except a mad man that only one man has access to. And Kagome will do anything to save his life before time is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for this nice big fridge box, so don't sue me, I don't want to have to move down to a vacuum box again.

*IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A STORY WITHOUT LEMONS, LOOK AT MY OTHER STORY, BECAUSE THE NEXT LINE IS LEMONADE!*

* * *

Cloth was thrown around the room as the two adults clung to each others naked bodies. He entered her slowly while he brushed her hair from her forehead. Her body glistening with sweat, her eyes heated with passion, her mouth gently nibbling on her lip. Her back arched and her neck rolled back as she ground her hips into him. Her head rolled side to side as she mumbled out vague I love you's and cries of wanton lust. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being. He held her close as he nibbled on her neck and chuckled at her mewing response. Her hips bucked against his as she murmured her cries for more. He nibbled on her collar bone as he complied with her wishes and quickly brought her to her first orgasm of the night.

"I love you, Kagome." He softly told her as he leaned down to capture her lips. A soft smile graced her face as she replied.

"I love you Inuyasha." She nibbled on his bottom lip as her fingernails raked up his back and she finally settled on gripping his shoulders.

His cock throbbed back to life as he began to move inside her once more and grinned as he watched her arch her back and moan with ecstasy.

"I haven't even started to please you tonight Kagome." he gruffly remarked as his hand cupped her bottom and pulled her closer as he gripped her hands in his and began stroking her G spot with his throbbing cock inside her. She cried out a sound of bliss in response.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I just don't understand why this place, I understand he wants to hide, but why here of all places. This makes no sense. People don't just die and decompose overnight. This has to be a Demon." Kagome stated as her and Inuyasha walked through the deserted town, inspecting the houses.

"You think I know what is going on? The villagers said that everyone died at once, all of their flesh is gone off the bodies. This has to be the work of a demon."

"But Inuyasha, this place, it feels clean, I don't know know how else to explain it. How could it be a demon if it feels so pure?" Kagome replied as they continued to walk through the abandoned town.

"Either way we need to get to the bottom of this, I don't like the stench around here. I don't smell any blood anything but a trace of a strange scent and dead flesh. " Inuyasha scoffed as he peered into the largest house in that area. He walked in and noticed a door was locked, with one swift kick the door came crashing down.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome hissed at him as she peeped her head into the house.

"I'm investigating bitch, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing? It's not like they'll miss it, they're dead, and what's the worse that'll happen, I find something out? Quit your complaining and look for clues so we can get back home and eat!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sweetly replied, "Sit!."

Inuyasha pummeled to the ground with a string of curses. The floor gave way and Inuyasha moaned from the earth 12 feet below.

"Shhhiittttt, What the fuuckkkk, Either that is getting stronger or you'd think that I just. fell alot..further" Inuyasha moaned as he got up.

Kagome peered her head down at him, her eyebrows almost at her scalp in surprise.

"Did I do that?" She sheepishly asked.

"Yes Bitch! You fucking did this, dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Are you okay? what is down there anyway Inuyasha?: Kagome asked him as she squinted her eyes to see.

" A bunch canisters of some sort. They all have different labels on them." Inuyasha told Kagome as he ruffled through some bamboo canisters on the shelf in front of him right after he jumped to his feet.

"Just get out of there Inuyasha, this is a complete waste of time, whatever killed these people isn't here." Kagome remarked as she began to walk out of the cabin.

"I smell that weird stench down here but nothing that will tell me what it is." Inuyasha said as his sensitive ears picked up Kagome's feet leaving the cabing.

That bitch.

"yeah, I am starving, what should we make for..." Inuyasha's sentence was abruptly stopped as he sniffed and turned his head to look at the new intruder.

The dark haired man looked at him impassively as he took off running.

"Shit, Kagome! We got a runner!" Inuyasha yelled out as he tore out of the house after him.

"He has to be a demon, there is no way a human can run this fast!" Kagome screamed from far behind Inuyasha as she panted to keep up. "Don't' lose him Inuyasha! "

She eventually ran up next to him as Inuyasha stood and sniffed in the air. The dark haired man appeared in front of Inuyasha suddenly, His grey eyes gazing without expression. Within a split second before he appeared, Inuyasha had pushed Kagome behind him as the man smiled and an explosion erupted. Kagome screamed to Inuyasha as he turned to view her as he shoved her from the blast at the last second. Her body collided with a tree as she watched her world go into a blur, flames everywhere to be seen. Golden eyes and silver hair disappearing into the sea of flames surrounding them. "INUYASHA!" Was her last incoherent thought as darkness took over.

It is said that people think would think about something, loved ones, family, anything, when you feel like you are going to die. But, Kagome's mind was completely blank as darkness took over.

* * *

The smell of roasting meat tickled her nose and brought her out of her slumber. Daylight warmed her eyelids. And the sound of Kaede and Rin talking drew her eyelids open as she turned her head to gaze at them. They were preparing a meat and talking about Inuyasha. Her mind went completely blank at the mention of his name. The events prior to what happened came flooding back into her mind as she sat straight up and cried out, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! you're awake! " Kaede exclaimed as she rushed over to her.

"Kaede, please, take me to Inuyasha, How is he, is he okay?" Kagome asked Kaede as she began to get up. Her limbs failed her as she came crashing back down to the mat.

"Do not try to rise yet child, ye have been asleep for a week, ye limbs are not used to walking yet. " Kaede told her as she settled her back down.

"Kaede, what are you trying to avoid telling me, please, let me see my husband, let me see Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded as she grabbed Kaede's arms.

Kaede sighed as her sad eyes looked at Kagome.

"all right child, hold on to Rin and I will take ye to see him." Kaede gave in as Kagome smiled at Rin.

Rin gave Kagome a sad smile as she offered her shoulder for Kagome to lean on.

"Thank you Rin-chan, I am sorry to be such a bother."

"Don't even say such things Kagome-chan, I am so relieved you are safe and you finally woke up, we were afraid you would never wake up from the sadness.."

"The sadness, what sadness?" Kagome's question died in her throat as they walked into an adjacent hut, the sight caused bile to come up in her throat.

There Inuyasha sat, his skin almost translucent, raw bits of dark mutated flesh seeming to be rotting off his skin.

"I have never seen anything like it Kagome, it seems he survived the explosion but there was something else there," Kaede replied.

"Kaede, I have never seen, anything like this, even in my time, this is not something any man made chemical can do. Is he, Is he going to die Kaede?"

"I do not see how he could survive this, I would not get discouraged yet though child, we must see someone who known's more about demons than we." Kaede calmly replied.

"Myoga! He might know! Last I know he was at Totosai's. How long would you say Inuyasha has before he is truly dead?"

"Days Kagome child, 3 days at most." Kaede grimly replied. " Sango left Kirara for you before her and Miroku went to gather medicine for Inuyasha, they thought incase if you woke up you might need her."

"Okay! That would be the best to get there as fast as possible, tell Sango chan thank you for me! I will be back Kaede, please keep him alive until you see me again!" Kagome cried out as she ran to Kirara's ready flamed form outside the hut.

"To Totosai's Kirara, and as fast as you can!" Kagome asked her as tears spilled from her eyes. "Hang on Inuyasha, Just hang on."

* * *

After a completely useless meeting with Myoga and Totosai, Kagome found herself standing in front of a tree, completely convinced they had a joke on her just to make her seem like an insane woman. And at a time like this! Unforgivable!

"What is it you are here to see me about little one?" A voice boomed out.

Kagome squeaked and jumped back as a knothole in the tree morphed into a face. She calmed her breath as she remembered her mission, she did not have time.

"I am here because something has happened to Inuyasha, I need your help." Kagome stated calmly.

"Inuyasha? The great dog demons half demon son?" Boksenou asked.

"Yes, We were looking in on some complaints and strange occurrences outside of town, where an entire town had died overnight, the flesh rotten from the bone completely. When we were looking he saw a man and there was an explosion, I did not get to see the mans face because of Inuyasha shielding my body. You can now see through Inuyasha's flesh and it is rotting, I have never seen an illness as such. " Kagome gushed out at once.

" My my my, it seems you do have a predicament." Boksenou told her, " I truly do not want to be the one to tell you this but there is only one way to save your Inuyasha."

"Anything, Anything, tell me, Please!" Kagome pleaded as she leaned forward and twisted her fingers together.

" There is a man, locked deep in a fortress across the land, he has not seen the light of day in at least a hundred and seventy years, he is of the old powers, if anyone knows of how to help him, it would be, Toru Yuudai. " Boksenou told Kagome.

"Where do I find this place he is kept at? How do I get him to help me? " Kagome asked.

"That little human, is of your own making, I can tell you he resides in the dungeons of the Western Palace. and that only an heir to the throne can pardon him. " Boksenou told her. "If you can secure all of these things, that will advocate my faith in you, When you bring Toru Yuudai here to me, I will give you my tree sap to slow down the process of the decomposition."

"Please, give it to me now, I promise I will come back, Inuyasha's life is at risk, or at least send a message to the village with it. I will bring him here, even if I have to exchange my life for his!" Kagome cried out to Boksenou.

" How can I trust the word of a human girl? How will I be sure I can put my faith into someone I do not know? No this is the best way, bring him here and you will get what you wish." He replied as his face began to fade into the wood.

"Wait! How do I get them to let me see him! How do I get him out? Who Is in charge of the Western Castle." Kagome asked.

A loud laugh was heard as he said, " closer to home than you think, the great dog demon of the west's castle is what you look for, and his heir, Lord Sesshomaru is who you must appeal do, although I know it will not be an easy task. "

The tree faded back into a plain tree as Kagome sat there with sweat dripping down her forehead.

"I have, to ask, Sesshomaru? For a Favor? For Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned out loud to herself as she started laughing in Irony, only for her laugh to be stilled a second later as the gravity of her situation set in.

She could lose Inuyasha forever.

"I Cannot lose, this time, for Inuyasha, I cannot lose!" Kagome growled out as she jumped on Kirara and headed off in search of the Demon lord.

* * *

So...what do you think? Review please, tell me if you think I should keep going with this. I have been toying with this idea forever and finally I have enough time to put it into motion. But if ya'll think it sucks, I'll scrap it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Selvage**: He has an illness no one has seen before except a mad man that only one man has access to. And Kagome will do anything to save his life before time is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for this beautiful ring, and it's my precious, so don't make me bite off your finger.

* * *

sel·vage also **sel·vedge**

_n._

**1.**

**a. **The edge of a fabric that is woven so that it will not fray or ravel.

**b. **An ornamental fringe at either end of an Oriental rug.

**2. **The edge plate of a lock that has a slot for a bolt.

* * *

"I know Kaede wouldn't want me to push it so soon after just waking up, but Rin-chain, I need your help!" Kagome cried out as she grabbed Rin's arm, "I'm not asking for much, if you're worried about me, come with me!"

"I'd love to Kagome-chan," Rin replied ," We will find a way to get Inuyasha better."

Kagome had stopped in the village after an afterthought about how scary Kaede's face would look if Kagome pushed it too far and ended up injured again. She also realized that Rin would be the best way to find Sesshomaru. So with a quick turn of Kirara, Kagome went and picked up Rin, and they set back off into the skies.

"Kagome-chan, We should look over, in this direction, see if we can see Ah-Uh or Jaken." Rin told Kagome as she pointed off to her left.

"Jaken? But he's tiny! " Kagome replied out with a laugh.

"Yes, but Jaken-sama is very noticeable." Rin replied with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that one." Kagome replied,"

"I wonder why I was not infected with whatever Inuyasha was, obviously the villagers were as well. Honestly I was so happy to be alive, and then so worried about Inuyasha I didn't even consider it." Kagome mused out loud as they continued to search.

"Kagome-chan, Kaede says you are a priestess, you would not be affected by the same things a demon would." Rin replied to her softly. Kagome looked at Rin and smiled, " I am happy you are here with me Rin-chan, it's nice not to be alone, did Sango and Miroku get the medicine for Inuyasha?"

"Yes they did, he will be without pain and comfortable until you return now." she said.

"Oh, thank goodness, that is a weight off my mind." Kagome sighed and then quickly squeeled as she spotted a sliver of white pass through the trees.

"I think I just saw him! Rin, over there, do you see it?" Kagome said as she turned Kirara and sped over to the sighting.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out."Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Onii-san!" Kagome joined in as Rin looked at her oddly.

The girls decided to set Kirara on the ground and look around, as they were getting off a rustle brought Kagomes head up.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You came!" Rin cried out happily with a smile. He turned his molten gold eyes to her and tilted his head as he gazed at her for a minute, turning his attention to the young priestess woman who was looking like the bringer of bad news at the moment.

"I need your help, Sesshomaru,I wouldn't be asking if there was any other option, but there is not." Kagome stated as she looked him dead in the eyes, her posture calm.

His eyebrows rose slightly as he said " What do you ask of this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru , Onii-san," She stopped when his sour look accosted her," Someone I care about deeply is going to die,soon, And I know someone that has the knowledge to save him. I just need you to help me get him, I need you to take me to Toru Yuudai." Kagome smoothly said.

She was greeted by something that Rin would forever say the only time she had ever seen such a rare sighting since she's known him. Jaken still claims it is the only time it has ever happened and he wasn't maiming or bludgeoning someone to death. Sesshomaru threw back his head and laughed, until his laughter went silent, then he laughed some more and wiped his eye slightly. Never in his years would he ever think to even be requested such a ridiculous thing, by a little human girl no less.

"Woman, you have no idea what you ask of this Sesshomaru, I will not let that man out, there is a reason I locked him up down there." He bit out sharply as he turned on his heels to leave, giving Rin a farewell glance.

He was not surprised to see Kagome's brown eyes storming at him, directly in front of him.

" Woman, remove yourself from my persons," he growled out as he looked at her hand grabbing his arm.

"I know your secret, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered with deadly intent. "I know why you are here, I know what you are looking for, and I know who is looking for you."

Sesshomaru froze, as he scanned her face, he did not sense a lie. " Woman, what is it that you know?"

"Everything," she responded as she gripped his arm tighter. "So, Sesshomaru-sama, I am asking you again, please. "

"Miko, you have no idea what you have done." Sesshomaru grumbled lowly as he looked up to the sky.

"We must fly." He said as he took off. Kagome and Rin on Kirara in tow.

"Kagome, what do you know?" Rin asked.

"Shhhhh, no questions right now." Kagome said quickly with a laugh.

* * *

I know, I know, It's short. Sorry, I will try to write another one soon, maybe even sooner than we think. REVIEWS?IDEAS? SUGGESTIONS?FLAMES?

If no one gives me something to work on I'll just do whatever the fuck goes on in this little messed up brain of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Sorry my grammar kinda sucks sometimes. :)

**Selvage**: He has an illness no one has seen before except a mad man that only one man has access to. And Kagome will do anything to save his life before time is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for this beautiful hairbrush, so don't make make me do something I'll regret.

* * *

"Wow, it's a palace in the sky! Amazing! " Kagome cried out as the neared the western castle.

Sesshomaru scoffed and eyed her as she gazed at the castle with awestruck eyes.

They followed Sesshomaru around to the back, where they walked to a large building. All the guards moved as they saw Sesshomaru land near the door. With a press of his hand and a few words, the barrier was lifted from the building and the group entered, quickly coming back to life after they had completely entered the building. They walked forward several hundred paces, passing allot of disturbing creatures staring out into nothingness.

As they ended the hall they took some steps down to another level, and had to bypass three more barriers as they came to a cell.

The guards moved aside and prepared to let them in.

"I will wait here for you miko. Rin will wait here as well. I do not wish to see him." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome replied with a silent nod.

* * *

She entered the cell and saw demon sitting in the corner and doing what seemed to be drawing. His long silver hair hung down to the floor as he turned his head to look at her, his long beard went to his abdomen and molten golden eyes peered quizzingly at the girl.

"Hello" She stated as he started at her.

He smiled and said ," I knew someone would come, eventually."

She sat down next to him on her heels and held his hand his her.

"Doctor Toru Yuudai, I am Kagome Higurashi, I need your help." Kagome started as he turned his head and looked at her questioningly as she continued. " Someone I care about is sick, their skin has turned see through, and parts of it are rotting off. It happened after an explosion where we were investigating everyone in a certain village dying overnight and their bodies already decomposed by the morning. I have heard from Boksenou that you are the one I need to see to get help. Please, Is there any way to help him!"

He looked at her as he said," Did you know at the beginning of the week they give me the most horrible balls of barley you have ever seen, every week it is like this, for 175 years, it's tiring. That line in the barley taunts me, saying, I'm not rice." He sighed out.

"It's the end of the week," Kagome stated as she looked at him.

"Oh? That's fantastic news!" he replied with a smile and a nod.

" I know of this illness you speak of, is his skin completely see through already? Translucent muscular tissue" he asked.

"Almost." She replied.

"There isn't much time then, I cannot tell you exactly how far long it is because I cannot see the patient. This can be really tricky. There was a long time ago me and my brother did experiments and created some substances like this one, but I never thought my work was picked up after I was locked down here. It can be reversed. " He paused for a moment and gripped her hand.

"Do you remember what to do, to reverse it?" Kagome asked.

He stuttered and shook his head as he told her, "unn, this place, there choice of medicating, has left some things."

"Dr. Yuudai?" Kagome asked, his eyes shot open.

" You came here today with my nephew, Sesshomaru, I know this you see because I am not allowed visitors except immediate family. That is the only way you can get in. Unless the sentence has been lifted. But I doubt it so the formula is simple, if you are here, then so is he. I smell his scent on you. He is nearby. I would like, very much, to see him. So much. " he murmured.

Footsteps were heard as she exited the cell and walked up to Sesshomaru, " he asked for you."

"Thanks sweetheart, I really appreciate that. " Sesshomaru scoffed at her.

"Call me sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that. Sesshomaru-sama. " Kagome bit out with a smile.

* * *

"Hello Toru."

"I thought you would be fatter."

"You thought I would be fatter? Excellent. First words. Your vocabulary has not improved I see. " Sesshomaru scoffed at him.

"No I mean as a boy, you were slightly rounder than you are now."

"I was until hundreds of years ago, I don't expect someone as senile as you to remember." Sesshomaru bit out as Toru came up to him and opened his eyelid forcefully with his fingers.

"Oww, what the, Old man, do you want to die." Sesshomaru growled out as Kagome walked back into the cell.

Toru stepped back and looked at her as he said " Your friend is in an advanced stage, is he not? the skin is clear? I cannot treat him without a first hand examination. I must see the patient myself, which I am unable to do at the moment. Unless signed out by a guardian, which once again must be a legal relative. "

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and growled out," Miko, what is it that you are expecting this Sesshomaru to do? No, Absolutely not."

"Do you want me to tell Sesshomaru? I will, I have nothing to lose at this point. Sign. Him. Out. You're coming too. " Kagome bit out.

Toru stared at the two argue with wide eyes.

"You wanted my uncle, now you got my uncle, which falls into the category of be careful what you wish for, sweetheart." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he passed by her to exit the cell.

* * *

A short while later, they were greeted by a man who looked middle aged. Silver hair and molten eyes, a clean shaven face that surprisingly resembled Inuyasha. They took off to the skies as Kagome looked over at him floating next to Sesshomaru.

"Dr. Yuudai, I am curious, did anyone ever have any access to your work other than you?" Kagome questioned.

"The assistants probably, maybe the servants, who knows. God I suppose would have it, Hahah! I suppose the only one who would ever know what I was doing was Todou. We shared the space together."

"You shared a place to invent new substances with the lord of the West? You? "

"Why do you address him with that title? I am confused."

"That's rich, one becomes the Lord of the West, and the other becomes a psychopath locked away." Sesshomaru scoffed out.

Kagome stared at the both wide eyed, surprised to see this is the most she has ever heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Oh! " Toru called out.

"What happened? " Kagome asked.

"I just pissed myself." Toru replied.

"Excellent." Sesshomaru sarcastically remarked.

"Just a squirt," Toru mumbled dejectively as they continued on.

* * *

SO? What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Who cares? XD


End file.
